The Empire Strikes Back
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: Amara and Luke are finally together. Han and Star are expecting their first child, and their relationship is stronger than ever. Everyone is finally, finally happy. Evil is lurking, though..and Darth Vader has other plans for the team.
1. Chapter One

Yelling. Groaning. Bright lights. It was time for Star to give birth on Hoth. "The pain is unbearable" she cried, squeezing Han's hand and mine the other side. I told her I understood, even though I really didn't. The look of her made me fear birth. Luke was out, it was just Han, Leia, Star and I in the delivery room. The doctor gave his colleague a quick nod "It's time".

"Push, Star. Come on, you can do it girl!" everyone yelled. She gasped in pain, but kept going. She was definitely so strong and brave. I couldn't imagine myself doing that, though Luke and I probably would someday. "One more time, come on!". Cries. Innocent cries. Star screeched at the sight of her son, as did everyone but Han. Han sat there, his eyes wide. My heart was pounding from the rush. "What is he called?" Leia and I asked in unison. Star and Han looked to one another, grinning happily before they announced "Ben Solo". Leia and I cheered happily, hugging the couple.

I was beginning to grow worried about Luke. My boyfriend hadn't returned from being out in the snow, and there was a horrible blizzard forecast for the night. Han agreed to go look for him in the morning because the gates were closing, and besides he needed to spend time with his son. I tossed and turned, waking up a couple of times in the night to puke my guts up. I shrugged it off as worry, hopping back into bed each time. Though I had been feeling ill for quite some time. I denied the thoughts of being pregnant, but figured I should check it out anyway. I had been feeling that way for four months, and hadn't got my menstrual cycle either. I shrugged it off as not feeling well or stress from hiding from the Empire. To be honest I was avoiding finding out. Luke and I were happy and all, but were only together 7 months. Even though we knew each other our whole lives, I just felt we needed to proceed more as a couple.

I awoke permanently at around five O'Clock. I decided to head to the doctors room. The droid doctors were always working. I got dressed, putting on something baggy. My tummy was bloated, but it wasn't all too bad. I put on my black boots and made my way toward the doctors room. As soon as I entered, a droid doctor approached. "Hello, miss Aakmon how may I assist you?" she asked. I sighed "I'd like to take a pregnancy test". The droid, though having no emotions, seemed confused. "Madam it is 5 in the morning". "Please" I begged "I need to know". She scurried around, asking me to please take a seat on the bed. I done as instructed, waiting to take a blood test. "Ah!" I whimpered as the needle pierced my skin, drawing out the blood. The droid talked with me through it, as if understanding my pain. Before I knew it, I was done. She worked a little over at a counter in the corner of the room. I waited patiently, but nervously.

"Miss Aakmon, you appear to be pregnant. Four months, as it happens. I do not understand why you didn't approach us sooner". Shocked. That's exactly how I was feeling. I didn't cry. A part of me was extremely happy. What if Luke was hurt..or worse..dead? I couldn't handle that. I'd lose the baby. I thanked the doctor, explaining that I had been too afraid and left. On the way back to the room Luke and I shared, I bumped into a sleepy looking Leia. She grinned at the sight of me, then her smile faded. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked. I shrugged "wasn't feeling so good. So I went to the doctor". She raised an eyebrow "I know you're pregnant". My eyes widened "how?". She giggled "It's so obvious! You keep puking and your stomach and face is swollen. Congratulations, love. Luke will be thrilled. Just relax, he's fine out there". I thanked her before hugging her and leaving towards the room. I sighed, hopping into the bed and sleeping for another hour cuddling Luke's pillow.

Morning soon arrived. I jumped from the bed, fixing my hair and getting washed, not bothering to change my outfit. I rushed towards Star's hospital room. She was alone feeding Ben. She smiled up at me when I walked in. "Han left to look for Luke an hour ago" she told me. I sat on the end of her bed, my eyes transfixed on Ben. He was adorable, and I would have my own one soon. "What's wrong?" Star questioned. "I...I'm pregnant" I announced, not wanting to beat around the bush or whatever. She gasped, smiling proudly "By the Gods! Congratulations, Amara! Luke is going to be so happy!". "I hope so..if he comes back" I sighed. She smiled sadly at me "he will. He's strong".She asked me did I want to hold Ben to get used to it, so I did. He was warm and he smelt good. Like a lovely new baby smell. I felt he would do wonderful things someday. I felt odd, though. I was four months pregnant with my childhood love. I never thought I'd make it that far with him. He was a wonderful man, but I felt so unworthy of him all the time.

Leia rushed in about an hour later, covered in sweat. I jumped up, handing Ben to Star, knowing something was up. "Luke and Han are back!" she breathed. I ran out the door, only to see Luke being placed in one of those large tubes full of warm water to unfreeze him. I stumbled a little, only to be caught by Han. "He's fine" he mumbled "just a little frozen. He's out cold. The doctors reckon he should wake up in an hour or so". I nodded, still in shock at the sight of him. Leia approached me, while Han left to be with his girlfriend and son. She wrapped an arm around me as I cried into her, feeling very afraid. "He'll be fine, and he'll be delighted that he will be a Father. Don't put off telling him" she told me "or things could get bad".

I waited and waited for Luke to wake up. When his eyes snapped open, I smiled a little and the doctor brought him to surface. They put him in a bed, wheeling him to the room beside Star's. A while later, I lay on the bed beside him, my body facing his and stroking his cheek. "I have..something to tell you" I said quietly, dropping my hand. He then began stroking my cheek, smiling weakly "tell me". "I'm pregnant" I mumbled. "Hm?" he asked, unable to hear what I said.

"I'm pregnant" I announced, and this time..he heard.


	2. Chapter Two

"Y-you're pregnant?" he asked, eyes wide. I just stared deeply up into his eyes, not even moving a muscle. Luke's breathing suddenly became heavy - as if he were having a panic attack. "Luke - I know this all a lot to take in, especially since you just got into an accident" I said sadly "but this could be wonderful for us!". "Amara..." Luke said "we can't keep this baby". My face fell, before a soft whimper escaped my lips "why not?".

Luke's eyes flickered from me to the bright, white ceiling "because I'm a jedi in training. Even being with you is too much". "Luke!" I snapped, sitting up and staring down at him. I was pretty sure my eyes gave away how heartbroken I was "how could you say something like that to me?!". "Because it's true, Amara. If it were back when the Jedi order was still around, you and I never would have had a chance!" he snapped at me, his eyes bore into mine "I know it hurts you, Amara. We can't keep this baby. Not with everything that's going on".

I remained silent, scooting off the bed and slipping my shoes back on. "I'll see to it" I told him, nodding my head slowly "I'll see to it that it's taken care of". "Amara!" he sighed "please wait for me to feel better. I would like to accompany you for comfort". "Don't bother" I snarled "I don't want to see you". "What?" he gasped, attempting to sit up but wincing in pain. "I said I don't want to see you. Ever again. It's over, Luke" I said, waving at him sarcastically before escaping the room before the tears could fall.

I felt my heart shatter into a zillion pieces, as I slid down the wall outside his ward. I cried into my hands, feeling my heart ache and my stomach churn. How could he suggest we get rid of the baby? I didn't understand how someone who supposely loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me could treat me like that. A part of me wished I never fell in love with him to begin with.

After I managed to compose myself, I stood and brushed the dust off my clothes and made my way to the infirmary. There, I spoke to the robots about an abortion. "We are sorry, Ms. Aakmon" the main doctor said "we do not perform abortions here. We are not medically certified. Has Master Luke given his permission?". "Permission?" I scoffed "he's the one who ordered me to do so". The robots, of course, showed no emotion "we are sorry, Ms. Aakmon". "It's fine. Do you know where I can get the procedure done?". "Not on this planet" another robot told me "maybe someplace close. If you are desperate to have this over and done with, we can arrange something for you in a foreign clinic".

"That won't be necessary" I said, smiling gently "thank you for your help". With that, I turned on my heel and left the infirmary to go see Leia. When I got to Leia's room, I saw that she wasn't there; but there was a male sitting on her bed waiting for her. "Excuse me?" I said, tapping gently on the open door. "Yes?" the male smiled at me, standing up. "Where's Leia?" I asked, looking around her bedroom. "She is gone to see the Luke Skywalker boy". "Okay, thank you" I said, and was about to go and retrieve her when he stopped me. "Please tell her to hurry. I have important business to discuss with her". "I will" I said, leaving the room and walking back towards Luke's ward. I had to tell her about what he done - and also have her opinion on what I should do. Given the fact that Star had just given birth, she would hardly want to hear about an abortion. I didn't want to hurt Star in any way. She was in her element.

"Leia?"I called, turning the corner into Luke's bedroom - only to receive the shock of my life. Leia and Luke - locking lips! Leia turned and gasped when she saw me, her cheeks burning a bright pink "it-it's not what it looks like!". "You can have him" I said, my eyes welling up with tears "he's nasty anyway". "No, Amara! Wait!" Luke called, but it was too late; I was already running down the hallway towards the exit. "Miss Aakmon, you can't go out there!" one guard yelled as I pressed the button to open the doors, running outside and ignoring their pleas for me to return. I ran for what seemed like ten minutes, but it was more like three. Once I stopped, I felt my legs wobbling beneath me. Had he been having an affair on me with Leia? Is that why he wanted to get rid of the baby?

I glanced up at the sky, my vision blurry and my head a mess. How did everything just crumble into a million pieces in a short few moments? It was just my luck. I grew up with Luke...I never imagined him to be that cruel. With that ,my eyes fell on a small hut nearby. I raised both eyebrows, suddenly feeling a large gust of ice cold wind blow against my revealed skin. I shivered, clinging onto myself. There was no way I was going back to the base - I would have to go and see who lived there. I approached the hut, knocking gently on the door and awaiting a response. "Who's there?!" I heard an old lady screech. "My name is Amara Aakmon!" I exclaimed "I need assistance".

A small silence followed, and I could feel my whole body turn ice cold. Just then, I heard a large lock being opened and the door swung open. I was dragged inside, and thrown halfway across the small one room hut. I gasped, falling on my back on the floor. "What assistance do you need my child?" she asked, eyeing me up. I sat up "was that necessary?! I'm pregnant!". The old lady closed her eyes, moving her hands around in the air in circular motions. I raised both eyebrows, staring at her with a confused look. "Ah. Your boyfriend just reacted negatively to your pregnancy. You want to have an abortion, yes?".

I stared at her with utter shock "how-did you?". "I know everything, my child" she said "pop up on the bed. I'll see what I can do". I gulped loudly, my eyes flickering to her bed "are you certified?". "I am" the old lady said "back in my day, I was a very excellent fertility doctor. I also performed many surgeries for removing the foetus. Get up, come on!". I was suddenly unsure, but sat up on the bed and followed her orders to remove my bottom half. I heard water boiling, and lay back, trying my hardest to relax and remain calm. It was all for the best, I kept telling myself.

"Name?" she asked. "Amara Aakmon" I said quietly. "Okay, Miss Aakmon. I need you to open your legs for me" she ordered, approaching me with a cart full of needles and other metal tools. "I-" I began, spreading my legs a tiny bit. "More" she said, grabbing a tool in particular "it will all be over in a matter of seconds". I done as commanded, though suddenly I lost consciousness. A vision came through - a vision of the future.

I saw myself, sitting on the porch of a small, sweet looking home. I glanced around, knowing that it was a vision but feeling so at peace where I was. "Is this my home?" I asked aloud. "Our home" a voice replied, so I glanced in the direction of the voice. Luke. A large smile spread across my lips, as I watched him approach me with his lips puckered. He planted a kiss on my forehead, then my cheek, then my other cheek, then my lips. It all felt so perfect - so right. "Mama! Papa!" I heard a child's voice call. I gasped, turning to look at the small boy who was now standing beside me. "What's the matter, Blaze?" Luke asked, crouching down to his height. I stared at him in amazement - it was the picture of Luke! "Remi is chasing me!" he laughed, and then a little girl appeared. I gasped. Twins, perhaps? Either that or very close in age.

"Now, now. Play nice you two!" Luke chuckled, ruffling Blaze's hair. "We are!" Blaze giggled "I'm just kidding!". "Good boy. Now, you two go play. Daddy wants to talk with mommy". "Okay!" they both chimed, before running off and giggling. I stared after them, my eyes wide. "You look scared" he laughed. "No, they're just...beautiful" I said softly. "Yes. They are" he nodded, taking a sip of the drink I had been drinking on the porch "I'm so glad we didn't go through with the procedure...and I'm sorry for what I've done". With that, I snapped out of it.

"STOP!"I screamed, causing the woman to flinch and drop her tool "I CAN'T!". The woman laughed, patting my stomach gently once she snapped out of her shocked state "I knew that. I was just trying to teach you a valuable lesson". "You gave me that vision, didn't you?!" I exclaimed "so it's not really going to happen?". "I did - it is" she told me "there are two lives growing inside of you. A boy and a girl - Blaze and Remi Skywalker. Together, they will be very strong Jedi like their father. As for their father?" she took a deep breath "he will love them very much. Just give him some time to adjust".

"What he said was unforgivable enough. Never mind kissing Leia!" I exclaimed. The woman laughed, causing me shoot her a pout. "Don't be so absurd. When you find out the truth - you will be stunned and embarrassed by your reaction" to that kiss" she said, standing up and bringing her tools back into the corner of the room. I sat up, not even bothering to ask what the truth was. "You're not really here...are you?" I asked her. "I am, but I'm not" she said softly, approaching me once more "I am a fertility Goddess. I come to those who need me. When you leave this hut, it will vanish. Don't panic". "Well..."I said, standing up and fixing my clothes "I should get back to the base. Thanks...for the lesson". "Anytime" she laughed, leading me to the door. "Your birth will be fine. Don't worry about anything of the sort. Your twins are happy and healthy. You two are a blessed couple".

I smiled happily, turning on my heel and walking away "thank you, goddess". As soon as I reached the base once more, I turned to look - only to see that the hut did *indeed* vanish. I smiled to myself, standing in front of the monitor. "Have you calmed down, Miss Aakmon?" a male voice asked as I stood there. "Yes" I giggled "please let me through". With that, the doors opened and I stepped inside, ready to face Luke and tell him we were keeping these babies. Whether he liked it at that moment or not.


	3. Chapter Three

As I marched down the hallway towards the room Luke was staying in, many thoughts entered my mind. Would he accept the fact I was keeping the baby? Would he attempt to stop me again? Would he leave me? Would I end up back on Tatooine, alone and helpless? As I passed the control room, I heard everyone panicking and clamoring around. "There you are!" I heard a familiar voice yell at me from behind. I turned quickly to see Leia, but I didn't see her for long. She took a hold of my arm and began to drag me along with her.

"What's going on?!" I yelled, attempting to rip my hand from her grasp. "We're under attack!" she exclaimed over the noise "we have to get out of here, together!". "Where's Luke?!" I asked, panicked. "He's..." she paused "outside fighting. Didn't you see them on your way in?!". "No!" I yelled, angry and frustrated at this point. "Look, Amara," she said, pausing and turning to look at me, though her hand was still wrapped firmly around my lower arm. "I...I know what I did was wrong. I know kissing Luke was wrong, but it's hard to explain". "Tell me now," I said, "I deserve to know". Leia pursed her lips "Star is your friend...but...I wanted to make Han jealous. It was something I should never have done, and I'm so sorry. If it helps, he screamed at me once you left".

I pouted a little "It does. I won't tell Star about your crush if you promise not to kiss Luke again". "I swear" Leia smiled, pulling me along by the arm once more. We were soon reunited with Han, Star, and C-3PO, as well as little Ben. Star was cradling her crying newborn son in her arms, hushing him. Looking at it made me nervous. I remembered holding Ben in my arms the previous day - and how it felt. Though how would I feel holding my own child? Would it feel any different?

I was so lost in thought that I missed their whole conversation. I allowed Leia to pull me along again, and soon we stood by the falcon. "Get inside!" Han yelled, so we followed his order and ran up the ramp of the Falcon. Chewbacca had already been waiting for us there, so as soon as the ramp closed, we took off into the sky. I sat down, feeling a sharp cramp across my abdomen. I yelped, which caused Leia to run to me. Star was in the front with Han and Chewbacca, cradling a panicked and still crying Ben.

"Are you okay?!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on my bloated stomach "is the baby hurt?!". "I-I don't know" I gasped, the pain washing over me once again. "It's probably just stress" she reassured me "I'll go get you some water". With that, she darted across the falcon, and returned seconds later with a glass of ice, cold water. I gulped it back, then thanked her and gave her back the glass. She returned it to it's rightful place, then took a seat beside me. Her breathing was heavy, as was mine, though the pains were subsiding.

"Did you feel something evil back there?" she suddenly asked me, closing her eyes lightly. "No" I sighed "but it was probably Vader. He seems to bring chaos with him wherever he does". I glanced at her, seeing her eyes were still closed, though they snapped open seconds later "sorry, yes. It was probably just Vader". That's when we heard Luke's voice over the voice box. My heart raced in my chest, like it used to when we still hadn't confessed. For some reason, his voice was making me feel nervous, yet happy. I was just glad he was safe.

"Is Amara with you?!" I heard him exclaim. "Yes, she is!" Star exclaimed happily "and your baby is safe, too!". She hadn't known about the pains. "Can you tell her I need to speak to her in private, please?" I heard him sigh. He sounded sad. I stood, shooting Leia a reluctant look. I wasn't sure whether us speaking was a good idea, especially after the events on Hoth. Though I found myself taking steps towards the cockpit, and watched as Han, Star and Chewbacca left, leaving the ship on autopilot.

"Amara?" I heard him ask. I shut the door, taking a seat in Chewbacca's chair. "Yes?" I breathed nervously. A small silence followed "Amara, I am so sorry...what I said to you was out of order. I didn't want you to get rid of the baby, it was a bad reaction. I need you, and I need all that you are. I want a family with you, and maybe it's happening sooner than planned, but that's amazing. I need to go to the Dagobah system. I will see you soon, my love". I smiled tearily, sniffing a little before replying "I love you too, my handsome Jedi". He chuckled happily, and I heard him blowing me a kiss. I blew him back one "be safe, and I will see you soon". "As will I. You take care of yourself. I've already ordered Han and Star to do so too".

With that, he hung up. I sat in the seat for a moment, missing him completely. It had only been a few hours, but it felt like years since I last saw him. Since we last kissed, or cuddled. I stood, smiling a little to force myself to be happy. I would see him again very soon, I knew that for sure.

Suddenly, the ship rocked to the side as a blaster hit it, causing me to almost fall over. Han burst through the door, along with Leia. "What's going on?!" I shouted. "We're under attack!" Han yelled, sitting in his chair and attempting to do the best he could. I took a seat in the back, feeling the cramps wash over me once more. The others were too busy to notice, and I felt so useless because I could not help. The next thing I heard was "asteroids!". I closed my eyes, praying to whoever was listening to help us. To make sure we got out of this alive. Not for our sakes, but for Ben and the babies sake.

Next came Leia's voice "what are you doing?! You're not actually going into an asteroid field!". I gasped, closing my eyes tighter. I had to make it through this, I had to see Luke again! The ride was bumpy, so I started to feel nauseous. I grabbed a nearby bucket, vomiting into it before sitting back in the chair and taking a deep breath to calm my stomach. When the ship came to a halt, I sighed with relief, standing up and shakily walking to the sink to clean out the bucket.

It seemed I was safe for at least one more day...or was I?


	4. Chapter Four

"Is everyone alright?" Han asked, moving to the back to check on Star and Ben before anyone could respond. Leia took a seat beside me, rubbing my back "are you feeling okay?". "Leia" I sighed "I think I'm going to lose the babies". "Babies?" she raised both eyebrows "how do you know there's more than one?". I pursed my lips, looking at her "I saw a vision". "A vision? Really? About what?" she asked, moving closer to me. "Yeah, I saw twins. A boy and a girl. They were called Blaze and Remi, and Luke was there". She gasped delightfully "well that's good, right?". "It is...but...what if all that shatters and I don't get to experience that?".

Leia continued to rub my back "don't worry. If you saw it in a vision, it's going to happen. No matter what. We're safe now. All of us, Luke included. We will be fine". I couldn't help but feel slightly unsure, but I just nodded. Something told me we weren't safe. Whether it was the Empire - or something worse, something was going to happen to us. Han returned seconds later, smiling at me "are you okay?". I nodded, patting my tummy "as are the babies". "Yeah, Star told me. Congratulations". I grinned at him, then stood "Speaking of Star, I want to go talk to her. Is she awake?". He nodded, stepping out of my way.

That left Han and Leia alone, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable for some reason. Maybe it was because of her confession to me before. I shook my head, stepping into the back room where Star was sitting on a bed, cradling a sleeping Ben. "Hey"I whispered. She looked up, giggling "hey, you don't have to whisper. He's a heavy sleeper". It amazed me that she knew her child already - she was a great mother.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. She nodded "sore, but okay. The escape from Hoth didn't exactly help me heal...but otherwise, I'm the happiest I've ever been. Amara,I'm a mother! You will understand very soon". "I'm having twins" I announced. She gasped, looking up at me with wide eyes. "A boy and a girl. I'm going to call them Blaze and Remi". "How do you know?" she asked, full of shock. "I had a vision" I told her, leaving out the goddess part - like I had with Leia. I didn't want to sound insane.

"Congratulations!" Star squealed "I wish I could hug you, but I obviously can't!". I laughed, shaking my head "I'll accept an air hug". She giggled, before a silence filled the room for a short while. "How did Luke take the news?' she asked. "Badly at first" I confessed "something about being a Jedi in training and not ready...but he's warmed up to it". "I'm glad" Star nodded "the both of you deserve happiness - but only with each other".

I smiled "thank you so much, Star". Star then looked concerned, her eyebrows furrowing "I need to tell you something". I tilted my head to the side, trying to read her expression for a second "what is it?". She gulped, looking down at Ben "I -". "Do you want something to eat, Star?!" Han yelled from the front. "Yes, please!" she gasped. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked her. "N-nothing!" she exclaimed "just that I love Han very much and I want to marry him very soon is all", she blurted.

I was about to react happily when Leia came in with a tray of food for Star. She smiled a little at Leia to show her thanks, before looking to me "can you drop hints?". "Of course I will!" I giggled excitedly "anything for you!". Star smiled sweetly, though a part of me was unsure that it was genuine and that she had something else on her mind. I stood "eat and then get some sleep, okay?". Star nodded, not making eye contact with me "will do".

I moved to the front, only to see Han and Leia were outside alone. I tilted my head, watching her smack him. It seemed like there was something going on between them, but it was probably just my paranoia. I stepped outside with them once I grabbed a gas mask, and the air felt odd. Cold. They were moving slowly., and that's when I noticed the ground felt odd. There was moisture everywhere - too much. That's when something jumped out at Han, who shot it with his blaster. I gasped, stumbling back into Leia who grabbed me and held me up "it's alright!".

Han told Leia and I to head back inside, and that he and Chewie would take care of it. We were then attacked by four or more or the monsters, called Mynock, so Leia pulled me inside by the arm. She then stepped back outside, and the whole cave started to shake. I almost stumbled back outside, but stood in the entryway to the Falcon. My heartbeat increased rapidly, and my eyes scanned the surroundings, expecting to see a giant monster. Han shot the ground, and the cave shook once more, causing everyone to stumble around.

"What's going on?!" Star exclaimed from the back, so I ran through to her even though the ground and ship was shaking uncontrollably. "Something is not right!" I yelled "I don't think this is a cave". "What?!" she yelled with frustration "so we aren't safe here?!". I didn't get time to respond before the ship shook with such a force, I was knocked onto my back. "Amara!" Star yelled. I groaned in pain, having received a concussion. Star placed Ben down for a moment, running to pick me up and place me on the bed beside her son.

She quickly picked him up once again, waving her hand in front of my face. My vision was blurry, and I had what felt like pins and needles in my skull. "I have a concussion" I slurred. She gasped, waiting until the falcon was up in the air and we were safe once again before calling Han to come examine me. I was so out of it - that I didn't know what I was saying. "Han?" I giggled. He looked at me with a grin "yes, Amara?". He was pretty amused - up until a certain point "do you love Leia?". He coughed, almost choking on his own saliva "What? I'm with Star!". Leia's cheeks were flushed a bright pink, but disappointment washed over her face. It was like she knew something that we didn't, too.

"Han..." Star sighed "it's okay if you do. I'll just go home to Corellia". "Don't be silly, Star!" Han exclaimed "you are the one I love. Why would I exchange you?". That's when she confessed. That's when she said it - the words that would haunt Han Solo for the rest of his life, regardless of where he went and who he went with.

"Ben is not your son".

An awkward silence filled the room, before the air turned heavy with grief. "W-what?" Han exhaled. "I slept with a bounty hunter and...then...framed you as the father. Han, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you and I think you should drop me off at the nearest port so I can take Ben and go home to Corellia to my real love". Han blinked, emotionless at first before he stood, staring down at Ben with still love in his eyes. After all, he had been convinced that this was his son. "I know you love the name Ben, so I will change his name to something else" she told him "please do not refrain from having your own kids. Perhaps with Leia...". "Shut up.." he mumbled "just shut the FUCK up!".

Everyone was taken aback - though anger was expected from him. "Why the hell can't I just be happy?!" he roared, kicking over a bin that was sitting in the corner of the room "you are damn right I'm bringing you to the nearest port, you stupid -" he froze "cheating, scumbag!". Leia stood, wrapping her arms around him in an attempt to calm him down. Funnily enough, it did. His breathing calmed, and that's when I realised they were meant to be - and also that Star was about to confide in me earlier with this information. Would I have told Han if she had told me not to? Probably. I was an honest person. Though it was best for him to let his anger out, take her to the nearest port and then be on his merry way.

"I'll set course to the nearest planet" he told her, pointing his finger at her "and you and him can get the fuck off this ship and you can be with your scumbag lover!". Star looked up at him with teary eyes "he's not a scumbag, Solo. At least not as much of a scumbag as you!". Leia slapped Star hard across the face, leaving me silent and dumbfounded. Star clutched her cheek, looking at Leia with fire filled eyes - so much hate was held within them.

Han trudged into the cockpit, and the ship swerved violently around. Within ten minutes, we had landed on a planet. I didn't bother to ask where we were - I stayed silent. Han stayed in the cockpit while Leia consoled him. I decided to help Star back. I packed up her clothes and essentials she would need, before handing 'Ben', now known as Fred, to her. "I never wanted to call him Ben" she sighed "I hate that name, especially naming him after that weird old man". I frowned. "Just stating a fact" she rolled her eyes "it was nice knowing you. Bet you hate me now too".

I hesitated, before nodding "I like Han. He's a good man, and what you've done to him is beyond wrong. I helped you pack because I'm a good person, not because I still like you - or think you are a good person. Have a nice life, and take care of Fred". She scoffed, pushing me out of the way. I wanted to hit her, but I knew she was holding a baby. If it weren't for Fred, she would have been beaten savagely by me for what she did to Han. With that, she was gone. Never to be seen by any of us again. Thankfully.

|| So, what do you guys think of the twist? ;) Star was actually based off an old friend of mine, who is obviously not in my life anymore. It brought back negative feelings having her in the book - so I've switched it up. Please leave a comment letting me know what you think of this chapter!


	5. Christmas Special

_Tap Tap._

 _krunk._

Han opened the door of the Millennium Falcon, his eyes widening at the sight of us. "Merry Christmas!" Luke, Leia and I chimed in unison. Han let out a soft, annoyed sigh, closing the door again. Leia blinked "what is HIS problem?". "Maybe he's not feeling the festive spirit?" I blinked. "It's probably because of what happened with Star" Luke concluded "he's obviously hurting and not feeling very festive".

Luke fixed his Santa hat, tapping on the doors of the Millennium Falcon once again. "WHAT?!" Han yelled. "Open up, we want to give you your gifts". Leia was carrying a bag full of gifts. "I DON'T WANT EM!" he yelled once again. "OPEN UP YOU SCRUFFY LOOKING EBENEZER SCROOGE WANNABE!" Leia yelled, causing me to flinch slightly. The doors of the falcon opened once again, and Han trudged down the ramp until he stood before Leia "who's scruffy looking?!".

"Thanks!"I giggled, as all of us pushed past him and hopped on board. Han sighed, closing his eyes before following us up the ramp. Chewbacca sat at the couch area, and stood once he saw us. He roared a little with excitement once he saw the presents. "He wants to know if he got something" Han mumbled. "Of course, Chewie!" I giggled happily "we would never leave you out!".

With that, I pulled a brand new bowcaster out of the giant bag and handed it to him. He danced happily around the falcon, then stopped to observe his new weapon. He spoke, then Han translated "He said thank you so much, but he won't use it. It's so expensive looking, and he can tell you spent a lot of money on it. He will treasure it forever, instead".

I patted his arm "I appreciate that, Chewie". "Now, Han. We all pitched in and purchased your presents" Leia announced, taking out three nicely wrapped parcels. Han snatched one from her, clearly not in the mood to play around. That's when three small aliens came on board with a decorated Christmas tree. "Yay!" I chimed "leave it here!". I pointed to the space. Han's mouth hung open in shock "NO! No way! Get that thing off my ship!".

"Ah, Han. Come on! We're trying our best to cheer you up!" Luke said, standing up from where he was sitting on the floor. The aliens dropped the tree, then walked off the ship. Han watched them leave, his mouth still hanging wide open "you three are useless!". "Open your stupid presents!" Leia snapped. "Yes, so you admit this is stupid! Christmas is for children from privileged families. They get enough all year round - then more on this stupid day!". "I got Christmas presents and I was a farm girl" I shrugged. "Me too, I was a farm boy" Luke said, patting the floor space beside him "please, Han. Take a seat with us".

Han took a deep breath, shaking his head before taking a seat on the floor beside Luke. Leia passed him his present once again. "What could it be?" he asked, faking excitement. We all grinned at him, so he raised a curious eyebrow. He tore the wrapping paper off - then his eyes widened with real excitement. "A brand new STATE OF THE ART BLASTER?!" he shrieked with excitement.

He coughed, composing himself when he noticed us all grinning at him, glad that he loved it. "I like it. Next" he muttered. I handed him my gift, which was rather big. He opened it quickly, gasping happily "A years sully of jelly tots! How did you...know?" he blinked at me. I giggled "because you're our friend...and I saw your supply in the supply room". He chuckled happily, then looked to Luke, who handed him his gift.

His eyes teared up once he opened his final gift "a smuggler's guide to smuggling...thanks, you guys. This is the best Christmas of my life". We all jumped at him, hugging him tightly. He surprisingly hugged us back, then Chewie joined in, squeezing us half to death. "CHEWIE THE BABIES!" I managed to gasp out, so he pulled back and snuggled me gently. "He says he's sorry" Han laughed. I nodded "it's okay, Chewie".

"Now" Luke smiled, handing me two presents. "My turn?" I giggled excitedly, taking the presents from him. I opened one of them, which was a bracelet with "mama, dada, Blaze and Remi" charms engraved on it. I hugged him tightly, my eyes tearing up. "Awww!" Leia grinned "that's just so sweet!". "Thank you" I whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek softly and pulling back to open the final one. A baby set. A blue baby-gro with Blaze written on it, baby socks and a baby hat. The same for Remi - except pink.

"Thank you so much Luke" I smiled tearily, wiping at my eyes "they're so thoughtful". "I'm glad you think so because" Leia handed me her gift. I opened it to reveal two pairs of baby shoes. I gasped, covering my mouth and giggling excitedly. "For when they start walking!" she chirped. I jumped at her, hugging her tightly and thanking her. Han rubbed the back of his neck "I got nothing...except" he stood, moving into the back room and handing me a baby bottle maker "if you decide to bottle feed".

I took it from him "are you sure you want me to have this?". "Well what am I going to do with it? Feed Chewie? Of course, Amara! It'll be of good use to you. It's the only thing Star left behind". I giggled "thank you very much, Han. It's so appreciated". "It's for you too, daddy to be!" Han smiled, pointing to Luke. "Got it" Luke chuckled, then handed Leia his gift from him. It was a nice hair clip, which she said she would treasure always. I gave her my gift, which was a perfume set. She sprayed it on her wrist, then hummed when she smelled it "gorgeous, Amara! Thank you! I will wear it until it's gone".

Last was Luke. Leia gave him her gift to him first, which was aftershave. He appreciated it greatly. Then it was my turn. He opened one of my gifts. A photo frame - with a photo of me and him as teenagers back on Tatooine. His arm was draped around my waist, and I had my body pressed up against him - it was hard to believe that at the time, I had no idea he was in love with me too. He teared up, looking at me with his gorgeous blue eyes "Amara. I remember this day. Wow, I love you so much!". He hugged me, and I cuddled him "I love you too, Luke Skywalker".

He then opened the second and final gift, smiling at the t-shirt and then laughing. He lifted it so everyone could see "Daddy to be". Han chuckled, and Leia squeaked with happiness. "you better wear it!" she smiled. "Yeah, of course!" he kissed my cheek, then my chin, then my lips "I will treasure it even when I'm old and fat and it doesn't fit any longer". I laughed, cupping his face in my hands "and I will still be there for you". Han coughed, causing us all to look at him "who wants dinner? On me. Since I didn't have any gifts. Ham, turkey, potatoes and some nice gravy. Hm?". "YES!" we all yelled happily, and the five of us rushed down the slope of the the falcon, forgetting about the wrapping paper; but keeping the memories and thoughtful gifts close to our hearts...forever.

Oh, and the dinner was awesome, too!

|| Hey guys! This is a bit of a random ass chapter, but since it was Christmas I thought it would be nice. I hope you all get what you asked for from Santa ;) and have a wonderful Christmas. Stay safe, and warm, and eat lots! Love you guys. x


End file.
